The Omega Red Jedi
by Tyrant Jedi
Summary: Antares Draco managed to redirect the Omega Red virus away from Coruscant saving the planet and ensuring victory over the One Sith, however sometime later Master K'Kruhk dreams of a planet that suffers a horrific event and goes to investigate. There are always consequences for the actions we make, no matter how well-intentioned. AU where the Omega Red Virus is launched by Roan Fel.
1. The Dead Planet

"I gave you an order!" Roan Fel shouted at Draco who stood still in shock

"Please Emperor Fel, don't make me do this!" Antares Draco pleaded with the man whom he had sworn loyalty to, a man who was now ready to kill who knows how many innocent lives on Coruscant. It was clear to Draco that Emperor Fel had now fallen to the Dark Side; he became so obsessed with destroying the One Sith that he didn't care he was ready to kill trillions of people and not even kill a single Sith who were immune to the Omega Red virus Darth Maladi had developed.

"You swore an oath to me, now release the toxin!" Fel repeated angrily at Draco who shook his head in response

"No Emperor, you have clearly fallen to the Dark Side whether you want to admit it or not, and it's my job to make you come back or end you now!" he replied activating his lightsaber

"How dare you!" Roan Fel activated his lightsaber and charged at the young knight. They began a furious clash against each other, for a few moments the two were equally matched however the rage of Roan Fel added to his strength and soon he sent Draco flying back to the wall with a powerful Force blast. "If you won't do what it takes to end the One Sith, then I will!"

Roan turned to the virus controls and began inputting the sequence to send the virus to Coruscant. Draco groaned, still aching from being slammed into the wall by Fel. He was finding it difficult to maintain consciousness at the moment but he remembered the urgency of the situation, and slowly dragged himself to his feet. Fel continued the sequence to send the virus to Coruscant "There, now Krayt and his Sith will be finished for good" he said with triumph as he launched the canister and watched it fly towards the planet. He was too engrossed in his triumph to sense that Draco had slowly moved towards him and stabbed him in the back.

"I'm sorry, but this had to be done" Draco said somberly as Roan Fel fell to his knees with a shocked gasp.

Draco looked up to see the canister quickly approaching Coruscant, he knew he needed to act soon and prevent its destruction. He stretched out with the Force to try and stop the canister; he was still feeling weak though and could not stop the canister. He felt despair welling up in him as it looked like he would be unable to prevent the planet's destruction; he took a deep breath to calm himself down and think of a way to save the planet. If he couldn't stop the canister, then perhaps he could direct it somewhere else where it could do less damage. The question was where, he knew that even if it didn't hit Coruscant the virus could still hit another planet and wipe out life there. The dilemma tore through him, but in the end he knew Coruscant had to be saved, he reached out with the Force and managed to redirect the canister's path away from Coruscant.

"Now please, fly into a black hole or something" Draco begged before collapsing on the floor

The formation of the Galactic Triumvirate followed the fall of the One Sith and despite some rocky moments like the Darth Wredd incident, the Triumvirate proved itself capable of maintaining order throughout the galaxy. It promised a new era of stability to a galaxy that was badly in need of it. Suddenly though Master K'Kruhk asked to take leave of his position with little explanation as to why simply saying it was something he had to do for the moment, Master Tili Qua was named as his temporary replacement although many questioned why the Whiphid master suddenly left. Master Qua did her best to explain the situation to her fellow Jedi, some tried going about other ways to figure out the truth.

"This whole thing reeks of a cover-up" Tobias Sun told himself as he quietly made his way towards Master K'Kruhk's now vacated chamber "Nobody around, let's see if he left anything important here" Tobias began quietly searching the room for any hints to the Whiphid's destination, finally he found what looked to be a holo-journal that belonged to Master K'Kruhk "Alright, let's see what's really going on"

 _The following entry is dated several weeks after Darth Wredd's defeat_

 _I should have been happy after Krayt had been killed and the One Sith brought down. I should have been even happier when the Galactic Triumvirate was formed and brought peace and stability to the galaxy. Even after Darth Wredd's defeat though, I find my thoughts are disturbed. In my dreams I see a planet once brimming with life and in the next moment it is empty. Is the Force providing me a vision? I am not sure, I have meditated upon it for hours at a time yet I am no closer to learning the truth of the matter. This is something I feel I cannot ignore, yet I have my duties as one of the three heads of the Triumvirate, the only thing I can do is meditate further and see what happens._

 _The following entry is approximately a week after the first entry_

 _I believe I have found the meaning of the dream; it is not a vision as I had originally believed but instead the Force is telling me of something that happened earlier. The planet I keep seeing was destroyed by some catastrophic event, and I feel as if is my duty to discover what caused it. Alas the planet had very little distinguishing characteristics about it; I do not know if it is part of the Core Worlds, out in the Unknown Regions, or somewhere in between. I have informed some other jedi about this dream, but nobody seems to know anything about it. No matter, I shall discover what happened to this planet one way or another._

 _The next day's entry_

 _Another dream, although this time I saw four figures on the planet after its cities were gone, survivors perhaps, or the ones that caused it maybe? The strange thing was that it seemed that one of them noticed me observing them and turned to face me. I could not tell much about this figure except that it looked human, but it observed me for a few moments before tossing something towards me. When I looked to see what it was, it looked like a coin but it had a strange insignia on it that didn't resemble standard Republic currency. Before I could look up to ask the figure what it was, they had gone and with that my dream ended. To my shock the coin was in my hand when I woke up, I was in disbelief and wondered if I was still dreaming, I wasn't and somehow the coin had made its way into my possession. I quickly began searching the archives for planet that used this coin as part of its currency._

"Hmm looks like the next few entries are just him searching for a while, wait a moment this looks promising!"

 _The search has been long and arduous, while the credit is standard currency throughout the galaxy many current and past civilizations have used alternate currencies at times. It has taken me days but I have done it; I have found a planet that appears to have used to use the same type of coin. It is a small planet called Bastet, out in Wild Space it used to be known as a haven for refugees seeking to escape war although it had fallen into decline recently. I will set out at once to find it, I have already informed Master Qua of my intentions and she has agreed to take my place for the time being._

"So that explains why Master K'Kruhk decided to leave, but why couldn't he have just told us? I mean I'm very sure the Jedi would have supported him if the Force was guiding him, there has to be something more in here" Tobias reasoned as he looked for further entries

 _I have decided to keep my journey between me and Master Qua, I thought about telling the other members of the Triumvirate but I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. I could not explain why I felt it, but it remained with me as long as I thought about telling Gar Stazi and Empress Fel, would they have interfered in some way? I do not know, but for now I shall keep things under wraps until I return from Bastet, then I shall decide whether to tell the others._

"I believe that is the last entry" Master Qua called from outside, Tobias tried his best to suppress the urge to jump out of his skin.

"M-Master Qua, I uh, w-what are you doing here?" Tobias managed out trying hard to remain calm

"I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to take a nice stroll, and then to my surprise I heard the voice of Master K'Kruhk coming from his room so I decided to see what was going on" she answered calmly "What are you doing here?"

"You know, just trying to figure out why Master K'Kruhk decided to leave" Tobias answered truthfully knowing it would be futile to try and lie

"Did you find your answer?"

"Yes Master, but it only raises more questions" Tobias sighed

"That is the nature of things sometimes; we must be patient and wait for the Force to reveal its intentions to us. Now put that journal away and let's leave his room in peace" Master Qua explained calmly, Tobias nodded putting the journal back where he found it and followed Tili out.

Alexias Turin sat alone on a hill overlooking the once green plains of Bastet, all he saw was death and decay all around him but he had grown used to the sight. He was still a teenager and despite the stress still retained a youthful appearance, he had brown hair that he kept short, and was wearing the same set of clothes for the past week. He couldn't remember when the plague that killed millions while simultaneously cutting off the survivors from outside help first appeared, but it spread faster than anyone could have ever predicted. By the time the government reacted it seemed that nearly everyone on Bastet was infected, if there was a silver lining it was that the plagued killed quickly leaving very little time for the victims to suffer. Now there was no government to speak of, any order that remained was created by the various gangs that arose after it was clear nobody could stop them, but even they abided by one rule…don't go outside. Everyone who went outside the cities died after a few steps, so why was he sitting outside like nothing was wrong? For some reason he was immune to the plague, he remembered his friends and family dying around him but somehow he was still fine. Because of this, people feared him and made ridiculous accusations that he had somehow caused the plague, never mind the fact that he was only fifteen at the time but such was the nature of a fearful populace.

"There you are" a voice called out causing Alexias to quickly reach for his sword that he kept near him, it was said to have belonged to an old Sith lord, all he knew was that he stole it from a museum and it was good for killing people. He saw a red haired Human and Nautolan girl accompanied by an Epicanthix boy all around his age causing him to smile and relax his grip "Kat, Nora, Jaster you're back, how'd the city expedition go?"

"The usual, about three seconds in we were ambushed by some gang accusing us of making the plague, and about five seconds later they were dead" Kat replied trying to wipe the blood off of her face

"Wait doesn't ambushed imply we didn't expect their attack?" Nora asked

"Does it matter?" Kat sighed not caring about the semantics

"Did you get any supplies?" Alexias asked remembering that the group had run out of food the day before

"Yeah, but we ate it all on the way back" Jaster said calmly, Alexias froze in place horrified that his friends could do this to him after all they had been through "Ha, I love it when you make that face of yours. Relax we've got plenty of food for now" Jaster said with a smile tossing Alexias a nutrient bar that he finished in seconds

"Hey what's that?" Nora suddenly exclaimed pointing at a sight the four hadn't seen since the plague started "A ship" the other three said with disbelief

"We've saved!" Alexias exclaimed happily

"Ease up there Alexias, we've got some issues to deal with first" Kat said growing serious

"Namely we've got to warn whoever is on that ship to land in the city and not out here, otherwise they're dead" Jaster said knowing what Kat was going to say

"Any ideas on how to send a message to the pilot?" Nora asked worriedly realizing that this might be their only chance of leaving the planet.

"Nora, are you of all people asking that question?" Jaster asked with some disbelief, she didn't seem to get what he was saying though requiring further explanation "Use the Force, that's how we get them to notice us! We can all use it…well except for Kat who's terrible at it"

"Hey I'm not terrible; I just choose to focus more on dueling is all" Kat muttered

Nora and Alexias laughed at the exasperated Jaster, they nodded at each other before they both sent Force Lightning in the air as a signal for the ship. The ship seemed to notice this and flew quickly to the source.

"Whoa, what species is the pilot?" Alexias asked curiously watching the ship begin landing

"I believe they are called Whippids and are known for their ability to survive damn near everything" Kat replied

"So we can let him walk outside?"

"Of course not, he'd die in seconds"

"Then why did we let him land?" Nora asked curiously, Jaster went to the ship and signaled to the pilot to remain in his ship while the other three came closer.

"Are you the four I saw in my dreams?" Nora, Alexias, and Kat were shocked hearing the stranger's voice in their heads "Oh forgive me, I assume there's a reason you didn't want me to leave the ship so telepathy seemed the best way to communicate, besides you used lightning so I assumed you were used to this." Master K'Kruhk explained

"So does that mean you're a Jedi then?" Nora asked hopefully

"Indeed, I am a member of the order although I've taken temporary leave to come help everyone here" he explained "Although why can't I talk with you?" he pointed to Jaster curiously

"He's an Epicanthix they're immune to all the mental Force stuff" Kat thought finding it very strange to communicate telepathically

"That would explain it"

"Wait you said you saw us in your dreams?" Nora asked wondering how that was possible

"Yes I was given a vision of this planet by the Force and I came here after I was given this coin by one of you in my dream" K'Kruhk replied taking out the coin for everyone to look at

"Hey that's my lucky coin, how'd you get it!" Alexias exclaimed after looking at the coin

"You gave it to me" K'Kruhk replied with a smile

"Good job Alexias you saved us" Jaster said giving Alexias a pat on the shoulder

"Wait how did I give that to you?" Alexias replied still unsure of what was going on

"We can figure that out later, now did the Force tell you what happened here?" Kat asked getting back on topic

"It just told me to come here and I saw you four, what happened?" K'Kruhk asked, they quickly explained what the plague had done to the Bastet before explaining why it was important for him to go to the city if he wanted to help them. "So you are all immune then?"

"We are, we're not sure if it's because we can use the Force or something else. It's just safer for you to go to the city rather than risk dying here, although watch out for the gangs I don't know how they'll react to you" Nora answered

"Don't worry young ones; I'm more than capable of defending myself. And I'm sure if they see that I've come to help they'll be willing to work with us" K'Kruhk reassured them before flying towards the city

"Will they actually hear him out?" Kat asked while watching the ship head to the city

"Of course not, if they're willing to attack a bunch of teenagers, they'll more than likely attack a foreigner on sight, especially when he shows them he can use the Force" Jaster replied calmly as they began walking towards the city

"Then why did you let us tell him to go to the city?" Alexias asked

"How else are we going to leave this dead rock if we can't get in his ship, I mean unless one of you knows how to pilot whatever he was flying in?"

"I get it, the gangs attack him and he realizes that we're the only ones that can be saved and then he takes us off this hellhole" Kat said figuring out the plan

"That's horrible!" Nora exclaimed, she looked at Jaster and Kat wondering how they could both be calm about this plan, neither of them seemed to care

"Hey they're the ones who tried to kill us, they don't deserve our sympathy it's better if they all die here anyway" Alexias replied angrily shocking Nora as they entered the city

"Don't worry Nora, none of us will have to kill anyone here anymore." Jaster said with a smile as he heard blaster shots a few blocks away "We'll leave that to the Jedi"


	2. The Proposal

Not ten seconds after K'Kruhk landed he was met by a whole host of armed guards with blasters aimed at him. Before he could even open his mouth they opened fire, he quickly took out his lightsaber to defend himself but that only seemed to increase these people's desire to shoot at him. He remembered what he had been told by the four youths, but in his mind felt pity for these people, how bad had things become where shooting foreigners on site was a good way to stay alive? He patiently defended himself from the blaster fire until the people stopped shooting at him.

"Well, now that we've gotten the greeting out of the way, how about I introduce myself to you?" he asked deactivating his lightsaber in hopes that it would calm them down. It looked to have the desired effect as most put down their blasters, looking confused as to what was going on "My name is Master K'Kruhk, I am a former Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I came here in order to find out what had happened to this planet. I have been informed by some people as to what happened here. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you all get the aid you need"

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" someone in the crowd asked

"I ensure you that I would not lie about something like this it goes against my nature to do so. Now who is in charge here, I would like to speak to them and find out if there are other survivors" K'Kruhk replied, the crowd looked at each other unsure of what to do, but before anyone could agree on a course of action one of the members pointed at what looked to be four people walking towards them.

"We heard blaster fire, you alright Jedi?" Alexias asked seemingly unaware of the angry faces in the crowd

"It's fine, these people were just threatened by me for a bit. But they don't seem to like you guys very much" K'Kruhk replied feeling the large amount of anger coming from the crowd

"Oh these guys? Yeah they're not big fans of us, especially since they think we're the ones who caused the plague in the first place" Kat explained watching the crowd carefully, waiting to see if they would attack

"Why do they think you caused the plague?"

"They're immune to it! They run around in areas that would kill everyone else in seconds, they had to have come up with some cure that they're hiding from us! And what's worse they steal our supplies" members of the crowd shouted with anger

"The only reason we steal their supplies is because they try to kill us on sight, we tried explaining to them that we haven't done anything but they just try and drive us out of town. So we steal enough supplies to last us for a while and then leave them alone" Nora replied defensively

K'Kruhk could see where things were headed and quickly intervened to defuse the situation. He managed to get both sides to calm down enough so that they wouldn't be at each other's throat. He asked both sides to once again explain the plague's origin. Both sides agreed that it had happened several months ago; suddenly entire populations of people started dying in seconds, by the time cities could react and quarantine themselves they had lost contact with each other and couldn't send any distress calls. Despite the cities being safe for now, going outside was akin to a death sentence despite the plague seemingly have killed everything outside, it looked like it would stay dormant until it encountered a life form, then it would immediately infect it and kill it in seconds. Both the crowd and the four teens agreed that whatever the plague was, it seemed almost intelligent in that regard and was far more advanced than anything they had ever heard of. After getting a fuller picture of the story K'Kruhk convinced the crowd to let him talk to their leaders to try and sort out an evacuation plan.

"Hey what about them, we can't just let them wander around our city on their own. Who knows what they'll do" one of the crowd members said pointing at the four

"Well you sure as hell won't let us go see your leaders, so where do you want us to go? Outside, so you guys can get him to leave without us? We're the ones he found first, and made sure he landed in the city rather than getting himself killed outside!" Alexias protested

"Compromise people!" K'Kruhk commanded getting tired of the constant fighting between the two groups "How about you guys stay as long as you agree to being watched over while you are here, and promise not to do anything that'll start a fight?"

"Agreed Jedi, we'll stay under their supervision. In the meantime I hope you can agree to something, and get us all out of here. I think we can agree that the sooner we're away from this plague, the happier we'll all be" Jaster replied calmly which seemed to satisfy everyone

He watched as K'Kruhk was escorted to the city leaders by most of the crowd. About ten members were left behind to keep an eye on him and his friends. As much as he didn't like this agreement he knew that it was for the best, he was very desperate to leave the planet, having survived for only a few months was bad enough. He began thinking of when it first happened; he remembered watching with horror as his family died around him and the helplessness he felt as he soon became the last person in his town left alive. He spent the next few weeks wandering around scrounging for supplies; eventually he met Kat who like him was the last person alive from her town. It was a bit tense at first, but soon they became friends and traversed the dead planet together looking for other survivors. Soon after that they met Alexias and Nora who were more than happy to join them rather than stay alone.

"I need to talk to you for a minute" Kat said snapping Jaster out of his thoughts

"What is it?" he asked as Kat dragged him away from Nora and Alexias

"Have you noticed that some of them have no ammo?" Kat asked

"So?"

"You know where I'm going with this"

"Of course I do, but how do you plan to make sure that they're the ones who started the fight so that the jedi only takes us?"

"Hmm well we'd have to goad this group watching us somehow; I could do that easily with some simple Force illusions. I know how to do that much" she explained to Jaster who simply looked at the crowd with a blank expression before turning around

"You're a big girl Katherine, you don't need my permission to do anything" he said to Kat who began walking to the watchmen with a smile on her face.

Senias Rayne was a ten year veteran of the Imperial Army, there was a time when a Twi'lek like him wouldn't have been allowed in the army but by the time he joined aliens were more than welcome. However the bloody battles against the One Sith began to take its toll and when he had seen enough for a lifetime, he asked and received an honorable discharge from the army. He went to Bastet, a planet as far away from the war as one could get and lived peacefully there for a year. Then the plague happened, however nobody knew what it was or where it came from, just that it was ready to wipe out the entire planet of life. In the current city once known as Bale-Sa, the government managed to quarantine themselves off before the plague could infect someone and spread. However this only caused a new problem, too many people and a very limited number of supplies that couldn't support everyone. It was only a matter of time before fighting erupted over the scarce resources, and he got caught in the middle of it. He wasn't sure if getting killed by the plague or living through the savage fighting was worse, what made things sadder for him was that he knew many of these people were refugees from the war he had been a part of, but now they were killing each other for a few scraps of food. He knew he had to do something and fought hard to defend the innocent people from the gangs that emerged, eventually many started gathering under his name and he was able to defeat the other gangs and bring some measure of stability to the city.

"Senias, there's someone who claims he's a jedi here to see you" a guard said as she entered his office

"A Jedi? Are you sure about this?" he asked with some disbelief

"Well he had a lightsaber and didn't kill any of our troops when they attacked him, I think he's the real deal" she replied "Shall we let him in?"

"What the hell, it can't hurt. And if he's here then we might get off this rock after all" Senias said, the guard nodded and left his office. She returned a few seconds later with a few more guards escorting an alien Senias had never seen before, like the guard told him the alien was carrying a lightsaber and looked to be wearing jedi robes. He was also not covered in the many tattoos the One Sith were famous for, which made him relax a bit.

"So you're the jedi who's come to help us?"

"That was the plan yes, oh my manners. I am Master K'Kruhk of the Jedi Order" K'Kruhk replied with a respectful bow

"Forgive me if I'm still a bit distrustful of you, I assume you've been told what we've been through?"

"Yes, and I understand your feelings of distrust. You have all seen things that would scar most normal people; the fact that you were able to establish order is most impressive"

"I thank you for your kind words Master Jedi, now I'd like to know how you propose you can help us get out of this planet" Senias asked

"Unfortunately I only came here in a small ship so I couldn't evacuate everyone right now. I can leave and inform the Galactic Triumvirate about this and we could organize a rescue mission" K'Kruhk explained

Senias had to ask what the Triumvirate was remembering that the rest of the Galaxy moved on while Bastet was in the middle of its crisis. He was shocked to find out that Darth Krayt's One Sith were destroyed, and an alliance formed by the Galactic Alliance and the Imperials. It occurred to him that there was a chance they were being lied to, although K'Kruhk seemed like a good person.

"How do I know I can trust you to do what you say? It's possible that you leave and never come back, I wouldn't blame you either. Getting attacked the moment you landed, discovering a plague infested world where it's a death sentence simply walking outside." Senias asked while watching K'Kruhk carefully

"It is true what you say, but I assure you I intend to follow through with what I have proposed. As an added assurance, I can fit five people including myself into my ship, they can insure I do my job" K'Kruhk replied trying to assuage the Twi'lek who thought about his response for a few seconds

"Very well, I'm still a bit unsure about this but you seem like a trustworthy sort as far as I can tell" Senias said finally which made K'Kruhk sigh with relief "Who will you take?" he asked afterwards

"While I haven't been here long, I noticed the two factions in this city" K'Kruhk started, thinking how to propose his plan to Senias without angering him

"Two factions what are you talking about? It's my group that has taken control of the ci-" Senias started before realizing what K'Kruhk meant "Oh, you mean those four kids who steal our stuff"

"I know the tension between you all, but they were the ones who found me and told me to land here where I was shot on sight by your forces. So to keep things fair, I take two of them and then two people you want." K'Kruhk explained

Senias sighed knowing he really didn't have much leverage to try and negotiate something different. What worried him though was the possibility of a revolt over the situation. He needed to make sure this could be explained to the people in the city in a way that would satisfy them all.

"I agree to your offer, but I need a definite time frame as to when aid will come." he said

"Of course, I promise that at the latest you will receive aid in a standard week. I will also leave a comlink so that I can stay in communication with you and let you know when we will arrive" K'Kruhk replied handing Senias a comlink

"Well I must say you sure know how to make people like you" Senias said with a smile as he examined the comlink "I agree to these terms Master K'Kruhk, I will select two of my trusted lieutenants to accompany you" he said pointing to a man and woman who both saluted at Senias before following K'Kruhk out of Senias' office.

K'Kruhk felt relief washing over him at the moment; it wouldn't even take a week to organize a recovery effort to evacuate everyone in the city. He was sure this was something the Jedi could do on their own if needed, but he figured the rest of the Triumvirate would jump at the chance to prove they cared about planets not directly under their control. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of blaster fire could be heard a ways off from the building replacing his relief with fear over what was happening.

"What's going on?" Senias asked appearing from his office with two guards, the lieutenants both had a confused expression on their face and they put their hands up to say they didn't know. K'Kruhk drew his lightsaber and ran downstairs followed by Senias and his guards. They arrived to see the remaining guards in the building taking up defensive positions with their blasters aimed at the door. "What is happening? Who is attacking us?" Senias asked the guards who like the lieutenants weren't sure of what was happening, all they knew was that they needed to protect the building and their leader from whatever was outside.

"The blaster fire outside has stopped, I'll go see what's happening" K'Kruhk said while walking over to the door

He opened it and was met with silence, he could see smoke coming from all over the city. He reached out with the Force trying to feel for life in the city, he could sense there were still a few hundred people left in the city but he had no idea how many were at risk. He ran to the location where he could feel the most life, he found mostly civilians with a few armed guards trying to maintain order. They had no idea what was going on but pointed him to the location where they heard the fiercest fighting. He thanked them before heading to the location they pointed out, he was met with many bodies strewn throughout the area.

"No, why did this happen now?" he asked feeling grief-stricken but quickly regained control over himself. He began examining the bodies, he found that most of them had been killed by blaster fire, but what intrigued him were the ones who liked like they had died of some blunt trauma "They all have blasters, no reason for them to try and get close to each other. It couldn't have been those kids, could it?" he thought

"Ah Master Jedi, there you are" K'Kruhk located the source of the voice and quickly arrived at a sight he wished he wouldn't have seen. There was Jaster, Nora, Kat, and Alexias standing unharmed with dozens of bodies of behind them.

"Did you guys do this?" he asked calmly while trying to probe their minds, but all of them had protected their minds and he could glean nothing only increasing his suspicion

"Trust me Master K'Kruhk this isn't our fault, if you listen to us you'll find that these guards had it coming" Jaster replied with a calm smile while wiping blood off his hands


End file.
